What hurts the most (Klaroliners hate this)
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Most of us know about the dramatic twist brought about by the Klayley baby. The drama provider for the upcoming series the Originals, a soapy slide, but the perfect fit for fanfiction. Boy, girl ? Royal bets anyone ? And there is the REVELATION to Caroline. How will she know ? It could happen plenty of ways really. And react the same...R&R.
1. Not today

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST  
_Klaroliners hate this_  
**

**_AN : Hey, Klaroliners. Most of us know about the dramatic twist brought about by the Klayley baby. And as much as it will almost endlessly provide the upcoming series the Originals with drama, enough to keep a potentially fantastic and epic noir family series on the soapy sitcom side..._**

**_Said Klayley baby is the perfect fit for fanfiction. Because he could be a boy, she could be a girl – bets on the royal heir, already ? But most of all, said baby is still a mystery to the Mystic Falls gang, and most importantly to Caroline. There IS some BIG scene in the works here. Or at least, in fandom realm, there is. I don't know about the canon anymore. Well, just saying...The revelation could be straightforward, biased or not intended at all. Klaus could tell her (the honourable thing to do, right?), or Hayley (in passing ? Really?), or Stefan, or just about anyone who'd know about the baby. So, this is a set of drabbles and shots taken at Caroline's reactions about the Klayley baby, exploring a wide range of possibilities – exploring the feelings she might have at these news. Some will hold hope for Klaroline romance, some won't._**

**_Sixth and lastly, sorry about this quite long author's note – I felt like giving context to this idea. Enjoy your reading or don't. Reviewers will get free drinks with Marcel – I kind of plan on convincing him to put a radical end to this narrative thread, you know..._**

**Chap 1 : NOT TODAY  
**_ Odds for Klaroline : 95%_**  
**

_in New Orleans -  
_

Caroline rolled her eyes.

« And exactly what am I supposed to get from that ? »

Klaus was surprised.

« What do you want me to say, Klaus ? Well, all I can offer is...That's great, you sure know how to make rules irrelevant.

-Caroline.

-And your own rules too. I'm not the only one to get away with murder in that scenario. But really, I'll just shut up. I can't say anything. » she shrugged it off.

She turned around, picking up her handbag. He flashed around her, effectively blocking her path.

« Where are you going ?

-That conversation is going nowhere. I'm going shopping.

-Caroline. »

She stepped towards him.

« Niklaus. OK. I'm hurt. But I can't undo it. There's no way in hell...Hayley and you gotta figure this out between the two of you. I'm out of it from the start.

-No, you're not.

-I'm not ?

-No. I wanted to hurt you.

-That worked. But was I even supposed to find out ?

-No. »

Caroline sighed.

« Great. So Hayley would have told me. That would have hurt. Well, if you don't mind...

-Caroline, you're not leaving.

-Nik. Seriously. I made my choice already. I came here. When you asked, might I add. I'm not leaving but as to our other deal,...not today. »  
xxx

_AN : Okay, that was short. Tell me anything coming to mind, I'll take it._


	2. Get the girl

_AN : What did you think about the first installment in this trial in Klaroline universe ? Here's a second one._

**Chap 2 : GET THE GIRL  
_Odds for Klaroline - 95%+_  
**

AN : _Set in New Orleans._

Caroline froze.

« Already ? »

He didn't understand.

« I'm already losing you...to her ? »

She was stunned. He wrapped his arms around her.

« No, you're not. I'm not letting you go, now. You said yes, sweetheart. »

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts.

« Love, talk to me...

-I'm not going to lie – it hurts, she said blankly.

-Caroline, you were not ready to give me the time of day, sweetheart.

-I know », she sighed, then more firmly, « I know. Still caught up in highschool drama.

-Caroline, if you want time... »

She turned around to face him.

« Well played, Mr Mikaelsen, she observed. You made sure I was in too deep before telling me. Well played.

-I didn't get the chance to tell you before, love, he said softly.

-Yeah, it's true it's not that easy to place in a regular conversation, she mocked lightly.

Klaus looked at her, slightly puzzled.

« I've seen you more vindictive. »

She leaned towards him.

« Niklaus. Jealousy can not be retroactive. But do something like that again, and I'll show you vindictive. I invented the word. »

She sat back.

« And wait...Are you complaining ? »

He grinned.

« No. I've never been forgiven that quick.

-Carry on make me change my mind. »

He smiled and kissed her.

« Oh, no, love. »

She grinned.

« So you get the family, the kingdom, the girl...

-I was not sure about the girl.

-You can be. »

She raised slowly to kiss him.

« Always, Caroline, he breathed out.

She smiled.

« Always. »

She shivered.

« It's terrifying. » she whispered.

He held her closer.

« I love you, Caroline.

-I can live with that. I love you, Klaus. Don't ask me when or how it happened, I just do. »

He grinned.

« Terrifying ?

-Damn right.

-I love you. »

The most glorious smile drew on her lips, stunning him into endlessly loving her for giving him his ultimate wish.

xxx

_Comments, thoughts, criticisms are hosted in the box below..._


	3. What's in a name ?

_**AN : this one is my favorite so far. But very unlikely to be canon ever, though it would match the assumption that Care is genuinely good...(To me, there's no other way of naming that child.)Hoping you'll enjoy that. **__**Set in the cafeteria on campus, where Caroline is bartending.**_  


**What's in a name ?  
_Odds for Klaroline : 100%_  
**

_**Set in the cafeteria on campus.  
**_

Caroline considered him for a second.

« That's it ? »

He met her eyes. Caroline swiped her thoughts clean.

« Okay, that's weird. Unexpected. Impossible by the book. But when did you ever go by the book, I wonder ? »

Klaus couldn't believe it. Caroline turned around and took out two glasses. She was pouring the drinks.

« Sweetheart, what are you doing ? »

How was she so understanding ? He had to have hurt her. She met his eyes.

« Hum, we are drinking to the baby, aren't we ? »

She searched his face.

« You're not going to kill them both, are you ? » she asked.

He just looked at her. Caroline continued.

« Because for a man who's put family so high on his book of demands, that is a chance to not miss for the world.

-Caroline.

-I'm serious, Klaus. Take that chance. Besides, he's going to love you, she concluded warmly.

-He ? »

Caroline lifted her glass to her lips.

« Yeah, I definitely see the baby as a boy.

-Sweetheart. »

Caroline smiled.

« What ? Come on, to your baby, be they a boy or a girl. »

They clicked their glasses.

« So, thought of any good names yet ?

-Caroline.

-What ? The young families I know made it a challenge to bet on the names the parents would choose. It got weird at some point with the Martys, but well.

-Caroline...

-Sorry. This is just...amazing, she offered.

-Amazing ?

-Great, you know. This is a chance at something brilliant.

-You know Elijah said the same thing.

-He has a point, she said knowingly.

-Don't I know it, he muttered.

-Niklaus. » she deadpanned.

He met her eyes, caught up in pleasure at _finally_ hearing his given name on her lips.

« I know it didn't turn out the way you planned it. Obviously. But think about the odds. That boy may just about be a frigging miracle. And Klaus, this baby will be yours. Always and forever. Like really. »

He kissed her on the corner of her lips. It all happened so fast Caroline just looked stunned. He grinned.

« You sure do know how to turn things around, he observed.

-You sure do know how to get around things, she quipped back.

He smiled genuinely. Caroline lifted her glass again.

« So, about names ?

-He's not born yet.

-Don't wait till the last second, she warned. It's recipe for disaster. Ernie. Nestor ? Oh, got a good one. Victor.

-Caroline. »

She grinned.

« It has to fit in with Mikaelsen. Gregory. I love that name.

-Caroline. »

She finished her glass.

« Be sure to think about it.

-I will now. »

Caroline smiled.

« And how about Nathan ? »

Was it the way she smiled at him ? The way her eyes twinkled in mischief ? Perfect, was all he could think of. Nathan Mikaelsen – _perfect_.

xxx

_See you in the box below ?_


End file.
